I wanna be with you forever
by WildMomo24
Summary: One Shot VegaXChun Li Rated for violence, blood and that stuff. R&R please


Chun Li sat in the living room of her apartment reading the newspaper. She was in her blue alpha jump suit, she just got done with a street fight. The radio was softly playing behind her. She heard an earsplitting screech interrupting the song and looked up from the paper just in time to see a familiar face coming towards her.

Vega, the Spanish ninja, was charging toward her with his clawed arm outstretched ready to spill her blood everywhere. Chun Li, wide-eyed, quickly sprinted up from her seat and leaped away just before Vega's claws attached themselves into the couch.

"Vega! What the hell has gotten into you?!" Chun Li shouted standing up straight.

Vega remained silent and simply turned his head in her direction to look at her. His eyes narrowed and you could tell that behind the mask he wore, he was smirking evily. He then detached his claws from the couch and stood in front of her.

Both of his fists were clenched and soon after he made another attempt to spill her blood. She managed to avoid his claws but she felt his heel swipe directly into her side. Chun Li cried out in pain as she managed to regain her footing before she fell to the ground. She then saw his other leg coming from the other direction but managed to grab ahold of it before it hit her face. As soon as she did that his claws came from the same area and moved back slightly keeping it from hitting her face.

Still, holding onto his leg, Chun Li used her left leg to swipe underneath his only source of balance. Vega fell to the ground, but before he hit the ground he grabbed a hold of her hand and brought her down with him. Chun Li got on top of him holding down his hands making sure that the clawed one didn't get loose.

"Vega! It's me Chun Li! What is wrong with you?!" Chun Li shouted. But Vega turned the tables on Chun Li, he flipped her over on her back. He was now on top of her staring down at her with cold blue eyes. "Vega Stop It! Please Vega listen to me!"

Vega freed his clawed hand and aimed it down at her head. Her eyes widened as she saw the claws come down with amazing speed. She cried out in pain as she felt the cold steal claws run into her shoulder; if she hadn't moved she would have been dead.

Chun Li gathered enough strength and pushed him off, also causing the claws to be ripped from inside her shoulder, and stood up. But as soon as she managed this she lost balance and fell on her butt. She held onto her shoulder blood seeping from inbetween her fingers. Vega was standing and kicked her across the room knocking over a small table and lamp.

As she tried to stand up, using the wall as a support, she felt an all to familiar stinging sensation across her back making blood fly across him and the wall. She cried out in agony and fell to the floor once again. She turned from staring at the wall in time to see his knee coming toward her face. Immediately she pulled her hands up catching his knee. Chun Li pushed him back and punched into his gut. It took all the strength she had not to pass out and backfliped over him and stepped away from him.

"Vega please. Stop…Please!" Chun Li pleaded as she watched the masked Matador stand up again. "I don't want to fight you Vega. And I'm not going to fight you anymore."

Chun Li held out her hands and walked closer to Vega. He stood there standing still as he watched her come closer to him. Chun Li prayed that Vega would snap out of whatever trance he was in and wouldn't keeping trying to kill her. She was out of physical strength and couldn't take another blow from him.

Slowly but surely Chun Li managed to get closer to Vega with loosing anymore blood. She could see his eyes narrow as she became dangerously close to him. Vega's eye twitched as her arms wrapped around him gently. He could feel the warmth coming from her and also felt hot tears land on his tattooed chest.

Vega felt a sharp pain, something was being forcefully and painfully removed from his mind. He groaned in pain and wrapped his arms tightly around Chun Li and fell to his knees. Chun Li stayed wrapped up in Vega's arms, hugging him every time he winced, ignoring her own pain from her wounds. Vega's eyes were shut tightly

"Chun Li, Oh my beautiful Chun Li, What happened?" Vega reached with his clawed hand and pulled down his mask, dropping it to the ground. "It felt as if something was ripping my mind in two."

"It's ok Vega, it's ok" Chun Li whispered relief in her voice.

"What did I do?" Vega looked down at his Chun Li and saw her bleeding badly from her shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw his claws soaked in blood, her blood. Vega looked back and saw his bleeding angel tiredly trying to keep her head up.

"Oh god. No! Chun Li please stay awake!" Vega shouted shaking her lightly. "Don't worry I'll get you to the hospital."

Chun Li could feel her new wounds stinging but could feel them starting to go numb. The familiar sensation of her skin trying to heal the wounds before anymore precious blood fell. Her vision blurry she looked up at Vega, shouting for her to stay awake and picking her up. Chun Li smiled weakly and placed a hand on his cheek.

Vega stared down at her, his eyes filled with fear. Chun Li pulled his ear closer to her and whispered something. What she said brought tears to his eyes, he looked down about to respond and saw her slowly closer her eyes smiling.

I wanna be with you forever.

Chun opened her eyes and saw a bright light shining down on her. She smiled, thinking at last she would be once again reunited with her father. But she noticed something odd, she felt a dull pain in her shoulder and around the light there was a ceiling. She didn't think there were ceilings in heaven. Her fingers twitched slightly and she felt something holding onto it.

She looked down, trying not to move much, hoping not to stir whatever it was that was holding onto her. A smile came from the sight she saw. Vega holding onto her hand, his head layed on the bed. He was sleeping silently, he looked so peaceful making Chun Li's smile grow.

Vega was being pulled from his dream world by a strong yet gently hand squeezing his own. He opened his eyes slightly and saw two brown eyes looking down at him lovingly. He picked up his head and stared at her smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Vega…" Chun Li mumbled in a tierd voice.

"Chun Li I'm so sorry." Vega's smile faded.

Chun Li could see how upset he was, the guilt was visible on his face and she gave him a reassuring smile. She pulled his hand closer to her making him come closer to her. "It's not your fault Vega. Bison must have pulled one last trick on your mind. It wasn't you, I know that." Chun Li smiled squeezing his hand lightly.

Vega smiled and pulled his chair to his new spot and sat, holding her hand the whole time. He stared into her eyes a question forming in his mind. "Chun Li, did you mean what you said?" Vega asked after a few minutes of silence "Before you ended up here."

Chun Li smiled and closed her eyes smiling and nods. "Yes, I ment it Vega."

Vega stared at her memorized by what she said. He put his head on their handsa and smiled. "ChunLi" He whispered standing up. ChunLi opened her eyes watching him.

"Hmm?"

Vega leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead, being careful not to hurt her. "My beautiful Chun Li. I would gladly fight for you. You are the only one who will ever hold my heart. And I will let no more harm come to you, my sweet angel." Vega swore this to her.

Chun Li smiles sweetly and pulled him closer to her lips. "I'm glad." She whispered and then made their lips meet. The kiss was short but oh so very sweet. The touch of her lips on his own made Vega feel overjoyed, words could not even describe it. When she broke the kiss she spoke.

"Vega, I wanna go home. I don't like it here. Can you take me home? And would you stay with me?" Chun Li asked.

"You didn't even half to ask. And of course I'd stay with you." Vega picked her up smiling and pulled out the I.V. and the other wires hooked up to her. "Whether you want me to or not. I'll watch over you."

Chun Li smirked playfully. "You sound like a stalker." She faked gasped. " Are you the one stalker sneaking into my room at night while I shower and do my hair?"

"Now that would be telling you, and that's no fun is it?" Vega chuckled and walked to the door, opened it and walked out, ignoring the nurses and doctors trying to tell him to put his lovely, now asleep, angel.

When he got her home he layed her down on the bed. Vega tried to walk away and close the blinds, knowing that in the morning it would rudely awake her, but found that she was clinging onto his golden braided hair. He chuckled softly, took off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to her. He pulled her closer to him being careful, as if she was a fragile doll that could be broken with the slightest touch, and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I love you Chun Li"

"I love you too Vega" Chun Li mumbled and snuggled closer to him. He smiled pulling a blanket over them and soon after when he was sure nothing was going to happen to her he fell asleep smiling holding his precious girl, the one who held his heart in the palm of her hand.


End file.
